Our Story
by Skienok
Summary: This is a story about Kasper and Shyn who become members of Organization XIII, although there are now fifteen members. I wanted to explore with characters while maintaining a sense of the story and having a plot. T for light cussing, some violence.


Authors Notes: I do not in anyway own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Square Enix. All characters are copyrighted by these companies except for Kasper and Shyn, they are my own character designs. I wanted to use this fanfiction to explore the characters and personalities of Organization XIII and build them up as people, more than the game did. Please leave any feedback. =]

~*~*~*~

"They say that Nobodies don't have hearts… I think they're wrong Kasper. I think we do have hearts. We still remember that pain from when we were whole… but… how could we even remember it if we didn't have hearts? I think we wouldn't be able to remember it at all…" Shyn's voice was soft and quiet, explaining everything she was thinking to Kasper. Her black hair fell gently around her face, her arms spread out across the table she was sitting at, watching Kasper with her electric blue eyes. "Why are you so cool and passive Kasper? You always seem composed…and…calm… and you joined the Organization after me… big shot XV."

Kasper looked at her with his delicate baby blues, yet at the same time not so delicate as he sat there watching the girl. "Shyn take a deep breath, got it?" He flicked a crumb off the table and listened as the Shyn took a deep breath and let it all out, meanwhile sliding his fingers through his own black hair. "Now quit rambling on with your theories about hearts. If we had hearts don't you think Xemnas would know about it and explain to us why? Well if you open your brain of yours and think about it, he says we don't have hearts so we don't. Now shut your trap before we get in more trouble. If you hadn't snuck up behind me when during the battle with that little brat, I wouldn't have lost and we would not be stuck in this room, now would we?" Kasper's eyes weren't so delicate anymore, as he let a glare pierce Shyn's innocent attitude. Shyn blushed a tad but her red cheeks faltered as her eyes watered, looking like a scolded puppy.

"You're being cold now!" Shyn complained, her mood changed entirely now, back to her playful self. "I didn't make you lose! If you had been paying attention, you would've clearly seen that Donald was distracting you with his Blizzaga magic and that Sora was running at you with his Keyblade! I bet if it was ME I could've won even if you snuck up behind me." Her tone was serious and playful at the same time, she crossed her leg over her knee and mocked pissed off look while poking fun at Kasper further. "Come on…back to my theory…you know I'm right…we HAVE to hearts? Or we wouldn't have feelings for people…and and and---" Shyn was cut off, and she sighed with no dignity, sending an eyeful of annoyance at Kasper.

"Axel had feelings for Roxas, they were best friends. Sora wanted to save Kairi, even when he was a heartless. All the feelings remain in the brain, the heart only pumps the blood, Shyn. If the other members of this Organization are as smart as you are, then I fear for the operations that are trying to be accomplished." His words were blunt and rude, but he meant them nonetheless. He scanned the room, taking in that the table was black, and the rest of the room and appliances were in different shades of grey. Kasper was trying to figure out if Xemnas and the other members were secretly watching Shyn and himself.

The two Nobodies sat in silence, Shyn shunning the very existence of the jet black spiky haired boy; Kasper ignoring the girl with midnight black hair falling just above her shoulders. There was a loud creak and the door to the room opened, a man with awkwardly spiked red hair and blue triangles under his eyes walked in. "I've been sent here to …uh… punish you." he said and nodded at the same time, "they were going to send Demyx…but he kept complaining that he was the wrong guy so they sent me." Axel tapped his finger lightly on the table that the two teens were sitting at and smiled before shrugging and shaking his head. "You guys are going to have to get along, you both joined at really close intervals, and as such are going to be assigned on missions together. Acting like patches of sour fruits isn't going to get you anywhere but in more trouble. Kasper, I sent Shyn to retrieve you the day you lost against Sora so don't take it out on her. Likewise, Shyn you should've waited until after the battle and not charge in like a young girl in a field of flowers. So as punishment, Xemnas is having me deliver this message: _Travel to Twilight Town and retrieve a box of the yummy looking blue ice creams on a stick for every member of the Organization. If you can't count, that's 15._

At the exact same moment, Kasper and Shyn jumped out of their chairs, sending them flying, and yelled, "WHAT?! ICE CREAM?!" Realizing what had happened, Shyn smoothed out her black robes and turning her back to Kasper, while he pulled the hood over his head and pretended like nothing at all happened.

"You heard me. Go to Twilight Town and get ice cream. Got it memorized? Good." Axel smiled and snapped his fingers as a shadow portal opened up, watching as the pale complexion of Shyn stormed past him. "Okay, Kasper, get a move on." He waited a few more seconds, before shoving Kasper into the portal. "Don't come back without the ice cream, or you'll be destroyed." Axel winked at them, before shutting the portal leaving them to their mission. At that, the rest of the Organization piled into the room and sat around the table which suddenly got bigger, waiting for their ice cream.

~*~Twilight Town~*~

Shyn landed on the ground with a thud, her hood falling over her head in the process. After a few minutes to gain back her strength, she got off the ground, dusting her robes lightly; making sure they weren't ripped in anyway. Traveling with the portals weren't her best skill, especially when they were summoned by others. Color suddenly rushed to her cheeks, wondering if Axel had seen her fall out of the portal, and then started to hope he hadn't. Scanning the area with her eyes, Shyn noted that she was in the Sandlot, standing on top of a tall building. Her heart nearly flipped when she saw Sora, Donald and Goofy talking to a group of three people. "I will so get them this time!" Shyn laughed and went to take a step off the building when a hand wrapped tightly around her wrist, causing pain to shoot up her arm. "Ouch!!" she winced and wrenched her arm away which made Shyn lose her balance and begin to fall from the building.

With a long sigh, Kasper quickly grabbed the girl by the hood which fell off her head and pulled her roughly back up, causing her to make choking noises. "Honestly… One of these days you're going to be so lost in your own little plans that'll you end up getting killed! You need to slow your brain down and think more rationally, you remind me so much of Demyx." He rolled his baby blues, noticing XIV still eyeing Sora. "We were not sent here to attack, but to merely get ice cream. If we attack and lose, than we'll be in even more trouble, pull your mind away from the Wielder of the Keyblade, and focus on the task ahead of us. Besides, Zexion is probably on his way already to take care of Sora."

"Fine then, but shouldn't we at least let one of the senior members know that he is here? What if they find out that we knew he was here, but did nothing AND didn't tell them! Than we'll be in trouble that way too! There isn't any way we are going to win this, Kasper, unless we tell Axel or Xigbar or -"

"Or who? We could tell any of them Shyn, but we weren't assigned to do anything but get the ice cream. So instead of standing here and arguing over Sora why don't we just go and get the Sea Salt Taffy Ice Cream, and get back home?" He shook his head, feeling a little guilty seeing the look on Shyn's face but walked forward despite everything. "I am going to guess that the ice cream is at the train station, it's probably a ten minute walk, damn Axel for throwing the portal way off…" Kasper started to walk forward, his robes swaying with each step he took. His facial expressions not seen due to the fact his hood remained up the whole time, like they were trained.

Shyn rubbed her neck, still feeling were her own hood choked her, and glared at Kasper with here electric blue eyes following him at a good distance. Three good, long feet, to be precise. Different things crossed over her mind, and she had the urge to defy Kasper, after all, she had seniority over him, even if it was only a tad bit of seniority, and run back and tell Xaldin all about Sora's appearance in Twilight Town; however Shyn held back and walked quietly. Five minutes had passed, they were in the Station Heights walking steadily when Kasper stepped on a randomly placed skateboard, and fell to the ground with a loud thunk. She stood there for a few seconds, quickly debating what to do next, before rushing over to his side, making sure he was okay. "Are you okay Kasper?!" Shyn called out worriedly, before getting quiet instantly, seeing Kasper's glare.

"Shut up, you saw nothing, this did not happen. I was merely testing the stability of the skateboard and like I feared, it wasn't stable and broke." Kasper noticed the skateboard didn't have a single scratch on it, and with a swift motion split the board in half with his mace. Quickly getting to his feet, he roughly grabbed Shyn's wrist again and pulled her the rest of the way, making it clear there was to be complete silence.

They arrived at the station after a few more minutes, the small crack between them having turned into a huge trench during that short time. Teamwork would be a hard thing to achieve with the two teenagers battle to get in good favor with the senior Orgy members. Kasper was charging forward to get the ice cream, his mind clearly on one track. Shyn paused, watching Kasper until he was out of sight and ear shot. Her eyes wandered the area before quickly turning on her heel and running back down the alleyway, her mind racing. _This will be my first real battle!_

----*----

"Sora!" Donald called, he was sitting on the ground as Sora was studying the board that had applications for work on it. "You've been looking at that thing for hours! Have you found anything we can do yet?" The white duck was twirling his wand lightly, cocking his head to the side to watch his friend. "Do you have any idea where we might be staying for the night? Look, it's getting dark!"

"Gawrsh Sora, Donald is right! The sun is beginning to set!" Goofy padded up to the two, and handed them each a glass bottle of soda. "We're getting low on the munny too… We might have to work to keep our board for tonight, if we want to afford any more food, especially if you can't find a job soon." Goofy sat down beside Donald, his black ears flopping to the side. He sniffed the air with his over large noise, detecting a sweet, almost sugary scent. "I wonder if they've got a donut shop around here! It sure smells like it!"

Sora kicked a rock, and put his hands inside his black pockets. "I'm sorry guys, it's all my fault that the gummy ship crashed! Chip an Dale warned me, but I didn't listen!" He looked down at the ground in shame, remembering how he stole the driving controls from Donald and that resulted in all three of them crashing the ship. "I'll make it up to you somehow, I'll think I'll take this job!" Sora's blue eyes shined brightly, and explained the work that was required. It had something to do with delivering mail. "It shouldn't take that long, so we'll have a place to stay in no time!"

"You might want to delay your plans a little bit children." Shyn spoke loudly and jumped off a building, landing gracefully on the ground. Her hood had fallen off in the process, revealing her untidy black hair, and in a swift motion cracked her whip in the air. "I'll tell you a little bit about your future, you're going to battle me and then you will be captured by Organization XIII. I hope you're prepared, I'm feisty and spunky, I won't go down without a good fight!" She winked in a playful manner, and stood in battle pose, waiting for Sora, Donald and Goofy to realize what was happening.

"What?!" they all shouted in unison, and watched the girl who was ready for a fight. Sora took a step forward, his Keyblade appearing in his hands. "I don't know who you are, but leave Donald and Goofy out of this. I'm going to take care of you on my own." At this words, Donald and Goofy reluctantly stepped back and watched from a distance, ready to jump in the fight if they needed too. With a swift movement Sora charged forward and swung the Keyblade in an upward motion, a small attempt to catch Shyn off guard. Shyn however was prepared and jumped back out of the Keyblade's range and snapped her whip, which wrapped around the Keyblade. At the very second Sora's sky blue eyes met with Shyn's electric blues, she jerked her hand back and the blade went flying through the air, and landed a few yards away with a thunk.

"Awhhh poor Sora! What a wittle baby. Did you loose your toy?" Her eyes were livid, as she raised her pale hand lightly out in front of her, generating a ball of fire, when a hand wrapped tightly around her windpipe, and starting cutting off her windpipe. Shyn choked, the fire dying instantly, for it needed oxygen to burn. She felt the grip tightening around her neck as she tried clawing her attacker with her fingernails. "Sssstoppp." Shyn choked out, the edge of her vision going foggy.

"You son of a bitch let go of Shyn right this instant." Kasper's smooth voice surrounded the battle field, his maces starting to glow with a violent glare of electricity as it pulsated outwards, channeled by his anger. He dropped the bag of ice cream down and ran forward in a stoic way. Within in a few seconds, Kasper had jumped into the air as he brought his maces down upon the black beast, making his magic surge at just the right moment. The beast stepped back, the symbol of the heartless appearing now clear and visible. It shook it's mighty black hand with anger, howling a fierce roar into the setting sunlight and let go of Shyn, her body falling limp to the ground. "I swear you're going to meet a horrific sentence in the Underworld if she is dead." Kasper launched himself off the ground again, attack after attack hitting the Heartless without any end. In one last move, he landed on the ground, and started running towards a building, the beast following clumsily. Kasper ran up the wall with momentum, his cloak fluttering as he back flipped off the wall, his maces surging with electricity and slamming down upon the head of the Heartless. The beast was gone in a flash, green orbs and munny falling were from where it's body had been.

Sora, Donald and Goofy were all circled around Shyn's body, watching carefully. "She's still breathing." Donald said, quickly shuffling out of Kasper's way as he bent down, looking at the idiotic girl, a hidden emotion on his face. "If you want to take her somewhere, we can go and get a hotel right now…." Donald continued to speak, knowing very well that they couldn't afford it.

"No, that won't be necessary, we've got a castle to return too. Consider yourselves lucky, for if we had been assigned to come and get you, you would not have met such a generous end. Take all the orbs and munny from the Heartless, I don't need it, and Shyn's in no state to collect it." Kasper's voice was cold, as he carefully lifted Shyn's body and supported her with both arms, somehow still managing to grab the Ice Cream. Shyn let out a soft moan, subconsciously or not, letting everyone know she'd be fine. "May you hope I don't meet you again." With that, Kasper turned around, the uniformed cloak flowing as he disappeared into a portal back to the castle.

"Good-bye." They said in unison, and then looked at each other, and without a second thought hurtled themselves at the munny and began collecting it, a quite generous sum indeed. They would be able to get a room, food and other necessities for well over two weeks with what they collected.

~*~Back at the Castle~*~

Kasper held Shyn tightly and close to his body and in an attempt to keep her warm. He stepped through the portal as is opened up, appearing in the gray kitchen. All the organization members were sitting at the table, their eyes were focused on him and then the mood changed as they all noticed Shyn. Kasper dropped the bag of ice cream on the table, "Here is your fucking ice cream." His voice was like icicles and then when seeing Axel approach, he glared so sharply it was like poison daggers.

"Step outside in the hallway," Axel spoke softly to Kasper, very much aware of the anger seething from him. He watched as Kasper stepped out and closed the door softly behind him. "Eat your ice cream." Axel said bitterly, and opened the bag, setting the boxes packages out for everyone. "Luckily it's still cold… I'll let you know what happened when I get back inside." Axel drug his fingers through his fiery red hair, pulling sharply on one of the spikes. With a slight hesitation, Axel pulled open the grey door and slipped outside, his normally sparkly eyes, now very dull as they rested on Kasper. His voice was shaking as he spoke his next words quietly, "what happened?"

Kasper shrugged his best while still holding onto Shyn tightly, "We went and got the ice cream. Shyn attempted to jump off the building to run after Sora, but I grabbed her by the hood and pulled her back up. Then, we headed off to get your stupid ice cream. Be grateful, because the second I turned my back she ran off to fight Sora. She would've won too, Shyn used her whip to pull the Keyblade away from Sora, however, someone had sent a heartless to Twilight Town. It was huge, it attacked Shyn and wrapped it's giant hands around her fragile neck, and strangled her. She fell to the ground after I distracted it, meanwhile Sora, Donald and Goofy took care of her until I defeated the beast. Shyn was still breathing, and that's when I left to come back here." Kasper took the majority of the details out of the story, his eyes falling to look at her pale complexion. "I'll just got put her in her room now, she needs rest." He walked away from Axel, ignoring the sudden confusion emitting from him and proceeding to lay Shyn down.

Axel stood there for a few moments, waiting for Kasper's return. The very moment Axel saw Kasper's figure appear from the doorway he launched himself at Kasper. There was a deafening sound as Axel's sleek fist colliding with Kasper's beautifully chiseled face. "I don't care what you do anymore, you will never leave Shyn from your sight. You're so foolish, you both should've taken Sora down at once! I don't care if you were ordered to ride a skateboard around the city, ignoring him was uncalled for! You know the plans the Organization has! Walking away was… GAH I just can't explain how disappointed I am in you." His voice was a complete and utter mess when a hand gripped firmly on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Axel, behave." came the voice of a men, standing there in a doorway.


End file.
